Solstice
by alanamichelleee
Summary: 16 year old Evangeline has herself in for quite a ride when she meets up with Attis; a "22" year old demon. Too bad she doesn't know that until it might be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so i started writing this last night, and i really like it. It goes against every argument i had with my mom about not wanting to be a writer which is true because i don't want to be. But basically i got the idea while i was watching the movie Revolutionary Road. I was looking at Leonardo DiCaprio sitting on a bed smoking a cigarette and then BAM this hits me. So the main guy, I was thinking of Leo when I started describing him, but I was like "EW that's weird." So I changed my mind. But yeah, just let me know what you think (: it's not much btw. just saying.**

_Knock, knock._

A man opened the door, a cigarette sticking out from behind his ear. His hair was slightly ruffled, the dirty blonde strands sticking up every which way. His eyes were clouded over, a hint of confusion showing behind the dark brown irises. At a fresh twenty-two years old, he was dressed in the neatest clothing to be found for blocks. His shirt and pants were neatly pressed, the slacks bearing a crease down to his perfectly polished shoes. The shirt, a light shade of blue, had a single button opened at the top; the tie slightly pulled away from collar. His face held a frown as he looked the visitor over, taking in the dark brown hair, the sunglasses perched carefully at the hair line. Dark brown eyes lined carefully in jet black, long black lashes on the rim. Slowly, the recognition dawned on him, matching smiles making their way onto both of their faces.

She stood in the hall, a patient expression on her face. Her hair, looking a bit frazzled from the rush of the trains in the subway below, hung loose, brushing just below her shoulders. It was worn curly, natural – the way her mother had told her she preferred to see it . The blouse she wore was a bright pink, the material sheer enough to see the white camisole she wore underneath. It was slightly concealed beneath a black cardigan, a large pink flower pinned on the right side. Her legs bore dark blue jeans, a bit long, as they were folded into cuffs. Her feet were bare, except for a pair of nude colored stockings. In her right hand was a pair of Steve Madden pumps, the soles barely worn, making it known they were new. Her left hand held a black satin clutch, and a small heart shaped ring was worn on her middle finger.

Neither of them said a word as he swung the door open, revealing a well-kept apartment. Walking in, she looked around slowly, noticing small changes in the furniture. The walls were painted different shades of brown, keeping a neutral setting. To the left of the door was a small bucket, housing two black umbrellas. Above the bucket was a small row of hooks, two of the three being used for keys and a jacket. In the center of the living room sat a small black coffee table, a little glass bowl of colorful candies in the middle. A black leather sofa was pushed against the wall on the other side of the table, below a window overlooking the streets of Manhattan. The white curtains on the window were billowing softly with the breeze of the open window. There was a bookshelf nestled in the corner between the wall and the sofa, one shelf filled with CD's, another with a mix of mystery novels, a few romance, and Shakespeare plays from his college days.

She turned back towards him, before dropping her shoes near the door and walking into the bedroom. The door was already open, so she walked right in, spinning around and sitting on the bed. There was a window on the far wall of the room, a white floor lamp standing next to it. The curtains were closed, but you could still see through the thin material. The bed was full-sized, dark blue sheets strewn across it, the pillows hanging off slightly. The nightstand nearest the door had two drawers, the top one opened a little. A wooden picture frame was turned down, an alarm clock seated next to it. The opposite table held a vase of flowers and a card reading "Happy Birthday, Son!" was laying next to it.

The man walked into the room, leaning against the door frame, a small smile on his face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said, still studying the girl's clothing.

"Not that long, I don't think. It's strange how I seem to have forgotten how close our birthdays are," she said, looking at the birthday card.

"And yet," he said, "So far apart." Feeling satisfied with her renewed view on the apartment she stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of the man.

"Attis," she said, placing a hand on his chest, "There is really no need to be so melodramatic. At this point I may as well already be considered as being an _adult_." She smiled sweetly as he looked her over. _The past few months really_ have _been good to her,_ he thought, _I will never understand why anyone would think otherwise._ He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the softness of her skin that was peeking out beneath her blouse. She blushed, always being self-conscious of her weight when around anyone male.

She cleared her throat and pulled away gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Attis said, "I'm being rude, aren't I? Would you like something to drink ..." his voice faded as he went to speak her name. Her eyes narrowed as he showed obvious puzzlement.

"You forgot my name, haven't you?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"N-no, no of course not! It's just – well it's been so long I wasn't sure if you were going by a new name to match your new..._look_." He said the last word carefully, letting her know of his approval.

"It's still Evangeline. But, if you would like, you can call me Eve." Evangeline smiled, as Attis raised an eyebrow.

"Eve?" he asked, "I like it. It's...hot." Eve rolled her eyes before walking out of the bedroom, playfully pushing past Attis. "What?" he called, before following her out into the living room, "It is!" The two entered the kitchen, Attis flipping on the monochrome lights above the small silver table to the left of the doorway. He pulled open the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water, and then placed them onto the table across from Evangeline. Attis pulled out a chair, swung it around and straddled it before looking at her, a serious look in his eyes.

"Now," he said, "_why_ are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline sat up straighter in her chair and folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"Am I not allowed to visit without having some alternate intention?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Well, considering _you're_ the one who left _me_ here...I'm pretty sure if the roles were reversed you'd be pretty confused if I showed up at your apartment after almost a year." Attis said. Evangeline rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him.

"Truth is, I've missed you. I tried so hard to pretend we never met, but it felt like my every breath was being constricted. Could you imagine being a pusher or even an addict, to just one day have to stop? And don't you dare say that the jailed ones do it Attis Finch because that isn't one bit of truth, you hear me?" Attis smiled at her comparison. He knew very well that it was a bit debatable, but he wasn't ready to have her walk out because of anger again.

"I'm going to have to say that I can relate to your analogy more than you would think," he said. Evangeline looked at him, eyes as wide as saucers. "Only joking, Eve. Well, half joking." Attis scratched his chin, looking at a point just above her head, a far-away look in his eyes. She looked at him for a moment before clearing her throat.

"I was wondering if maybe we could start over. You remember; like from the beginning," she said.

"The beginning," he said. "As in from the day we met?" He looked over her outfit again, a wicked gleam in his eye. He remembered the day they met _very_ well.

* * *

_I heard the clank of the bells above the bar door and turned my head slightly, just __barely catching sight of the woman who walked in the door. She looked a bit underage to be in a bar, but then again, everybody looked underage in that area. I turned back to my drink __and lifted it off the counter top to swirl the ice around a bit. I sighed, placing the drink back down on the counter, tilting my head to the side to scratch my scalp. I noticed the woman who had walked in was seated only two stools down from me. She was dressed to the nine's – hair picked up, pink gown, silver heels, the whole she-bang – but something about her seemed off._

_"Would you like another, sir?" the barista asked, indicating my empty drink._

_"Yeah," I began, "Uh, actually, I'll just have a cola." The barista nodded, taking my cup and walking away. I looked down at my hands, wondering why I was still sitting there. I reached over to the bowl of peanuts and grabbed a few, putting them on the napkin in front of me. I picked at them slowly until one finally opened. Instead of eating it, I started a small pile on the napkin. After the girl came back with my drink, I noticed the woman in the gown was staring at me. _

_I tried to pretend I didn't notice, but after about five minutes it became obvious she wanted something. I looked over at her and she blinked a few times, surprised that I had noticed. She had a patchy streak of black under each eye and a tear was threatening to jump from her right eye. She inhaled and turned away quickly, picking up her drink to give herself something to do. I frowned and turned back to my own drink when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and glanced at the screen. The number was unknown so I sighed before pressing the _talk_ button. _

_"Hello?" I asked, before getting out of my seat to step outside. _

_"Attis? Oh, dear, I wasn't expecting you to answer..." the caller sounded startled._

_"Hannah," I sighed. "How could you expect me not to answer? It is _my_ cellphone you called."_

_"I know! Oh, Attis, I apologize. I'm so, so sorry for tonight a – " I rolled my eyes and hit the _end_ button and headed back inside. Less than twenty seconds later, my phone buzzed to life again. I hit silent and shoved it back into my jacket. When I walked back inside, the girl was still at the counter. Before I sat down she looked at me, her brow ruffled. _

_"Excuse me," she said. I looked over at her, taking in her face fully for the first time since she walked in. It was slightly round, but not pudgy. Her eyes were a bit swollen from the crying._

_"Oh, uh, yes?" I said, not sure why she was talking to me._

_"Is your...uh is your name Attis?" when she said my name she seemed to be holding her breath afterward._

_"Yeah, it is; Attis Finch. Can I help you?" She sighed in relief before grabbing her bag, adjusting her shawl and walking over to sit beside me at the bar._

_"My name is Evangeline. Uh, Evangeline Rier. My friend Hannah Applegate was...well ex-friend. Just like, ex-girlfriend, I've heard?" She looked at me with a trace of humor in her eyes before continuing. "Well, anyway, she told me all about you and I just knew I'd find you here..."_

_"Okay, and why are you here? How old are you? Are you even allowed to be in here?"_

_"I'm here because I have absolutely no friends left, I don't think! Hannah _used to be_ my best friend before you two broke up. I'm supposed to be at my prom right now Attis Finch! Prom! But there was no way I could go there now, not after last night. And they all think I'm just some stupid bimbo girl who has nothing better to do with her time than flirt with taken boys. But I can assure you I do not do any of that. That's why I'm here. Because I needed someone to talk to about anything, who is single and won't accuse me of anything at all." _

_I looked at her sympathetically and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, Evangeline Rier, I am a boy who is single, and you can most definitely talk to me about whatever you would like. I can also assure _you_ that none of this will get back to Hannah Applegate." She smiled at me through her tears before sighing again and grabbing her drink and taking a big swig out of it._

_"So, Attis," she said. She appeared to enjoy saying my name, as do many girls I've just met. "Do you live around here?"_

_"Yes, actually," I said. "My apartment is just a few blocks over. If you'd like, I mean, we could get something to eat and hang out there until your parents expect you home?" She frowned and rolled her eyes at the mention of her parents._

_"My parents aren't expecting me home until Sunday evening – and that's at the earliest! I was supposed to be going to the shore with the girls. But not now, that's positive."_

_I frowned, considering what to do with her. She was clearly underage, and unless I said she is my cousin, none of my friends would believe why I was letting a young girl stay in my apartment. Then again, I couldn't allow her to go home and face the humiliation of being home both before her prom began, and before the weekend even ended._

_"Alright," I said, "Let's go then." I held out my arm, and she placed her hand in the crook of my elbow and we walked out together._

_I took a brief second to glance at the shawl before it landed on the floor beside me. I looked back up at Evangeline, and she held a small smile on her face. Before I could talk myself out of it, I grabbed her face and kissed her again, feeling her hand on my cheek. She moved slowly around until I was leaning over her, and her back was against the wall. With me appearing to tower over her at six-foot-one, she was forced to stand on the balls of her feet. She pulled away from me and stared me straight in the eye. _

_"I really want Chinese food," she said, kissing me one last time before sliding past to the bathroom._

* * *

She blushed again, remembering that evening. "I wonder what things would be like if I had actually stayed in my limo that night," she said.

"Can we please not dwell on the past? Actually, forget that, yes please dwell on it. You walked out of here, absolutely furious with me, and now you're back." She looked at him with impatience. "I just want to know why. Yes, you said you missed me, but if that were really the case why didn't you just call?"

Evangeline looked a bit flustered before finally breaking down to answer his question. "Alright, alright... In all honesty, my parents kicked me out. Don't give me that look! I just, well, I took the money my mom left for me for work fare and got a train ticket here. I took it as a hit or miss kind of thing, you know?" Attis nodded his head.

"So basically what you're asking me is if you can live here." She nodded, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Well, I guess so, but before you get your hopes up I have one condition," he said. Evangeline closed her eyes and he could feel her blood racing through her veins. He took a breath before leaning in very closely. His lips were barely a centimeter from hers when he finally spoke, his voice hushed. "We start from the very beginning." With that, he leaned forward, closing the gap.

Attis woke up the next morning to a thump against the floor. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes when he looked over at the floor and saw a blob off curls slowly lifting itself from the ground. He covered his mouth to hide his smile when Eve sat up and glared at him from under her curls.

"Maybe tonight I'll sleep on the sofa," she said sarcastically.

"Leather isn't too comfortable, in my opinion," he said. He leaned across the bed and held a hand out to her. She pushed his hand away muttering something about being able to do it herself. Looked at her choice of sleepwear – a tank top and shorts – before wondering where she had hidden it when she arrived. "Do you need clothes or something?"

"No," she said. "I actually had my bags with me, but they were in the hall. Just in case, you know, you decided I couldn't stay. I had plans." He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but thought otherwise.

"Would you like breakfast, or coffee? I have waffles, I think," Attis said. Evangeline smiled but declined his offer.

"I feel like I should do this for you considering you're letting me live with you," she said. She walked over to the closet and opened the door, grabbing a small pink satchel from the floor. Opening it, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. When she left the room to change she smiled at Attis, before he got out of bed and walked over to the closet. He opened the door to reveal two pink suitcases, a purple duffel bag and a brown movers box. He wondered for a moment about how she managed all of that on her own, but shook his head and grabbed a shirt from the closet before closing it.

Walking over to the window, he pulled the shades open allowing the sun entrance to his bedroom. He opened the window and felt the breeze blow past him. While he was pulling on his shirt he noticed someone looking up at him from the street. He laughed and turned back to face the room, noticing the way things seemed a little bit messier than usual. He checked the hall to make sure Eve was still in the bathroom before closing the bedroom door. He moved quickly, picking up socks and his shirt from yesterday. The tie he had on was slightly tangled in the sheets at the bottom along with Evangeline's blouse. Tossing all of that onto the chair in the corner, he smoothed out the sheets so they weren't exactly made, but not as messy as before, when he heard the bathroom door open. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser drawer and began to put them on to make it appear he was only changing when Eve opened the door.

She looked at the room for a moment noticing the difference, but not saying anything. She hung her towel by the window and headed into the kitchen. Attis sighed, following her out of the room into the kitchen. When he got there, Eve was already pulling a pan out from the cabinet, spices from the rack by the stove, and leaning into the refrigerator to take out the eggs, milk and a few random peppers. Attis walked over to the stove and watched her prepare their breakfast in silence. A few times she glanced up to look at him but just as quickly she went back to cooking.

When the two sat at the table to eat, he noticed she was staring at him before he took his first bite of the omelet. He laughed and shook his head, leaning forward to grab his fork before taking a small piece and biting into it.

"I approve. Is that what you were looking for? My approval," he said with a smile. "I don't understand how I survived without you here!"

"Thank you, Attis," she said with a smile. "So, what are we doing today?"

Attis sat back, thinking for a moment. "Well, we could go out. Central Park, or even the zoo? I like the zoo, don't laugh!" He thought about other places they could go, when the phone rang. He walked into the living room to answer the phone.

"Talk to me." He listened intently for a few moments to the speaker. "Is that so...well, I can assure you ma'am that I know her...Do you –... Mrs. Walsh!" He pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment as though the phone had just offended him. Putting it back to his ear, he said, "Mrs. Walsh, she is not anything of the sort...Well, you too, Deborah. You too!"

He ended the call and tossed the phone onto the couch. Eve walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to the phone. "Mrs. Walsh, from six E, you remember her? Yeah, well she called to make sure that everything was okay. Apparently she thought you were a _Mistress of the Night_ and was curious as to why you hadn't left yet."

Eve frowned for a moment and glanced at the phone. "I looked like a _hooker_? Ha! At least it was a high class hooker," She laughed it off and headed back into the kitchen to clean up.

They walked through the park, surrounded by trees, women pushing strollers and the occasional runner.


End file.
